Never happened
by White Stone
Summary: Just some Tom Lennox drabble. Rated K. It is clean. Tom/Karen


**Never happened**

**By:** Amee Eliza

**Summary:** Tom Lennox recalls Day 6.

**Parings:** Tom/Karen- Taren, Kom,

* * *

The day was odd to say the least. Karen and him butted heads, he was held hostage by Reid and the guy who brought the bomb to assasinate President Palmer, he lost faith in President Palmer, he discovered a disgusting affair with Noah and Lisa, and he was threatened by Noah Daniels. If he did not tell a lie about Hamri then Noah would say he was involved in the assasination attempt.

"No one will believe you." Tom recalled the words with bitterness.

He was trying to investigate to see what Reid meant, but now, Tom realized that the president could of been warned. But he didn't warn him. He wanted secrecy and the price was high. What a idiot he had been!

When Karen came back Tom tried to conceal his pleasure. When Wayne Palmer stopped Vice president Noah Daniel's strike on the county of Abu Fayad Tom was shocked. A miracle had dropped in his lap.

Tom recalled Karen, and how she asked him to stop the threats and work together.

She also asked him what really happened to make Noah call off the court hearing about whether her vote counted or not to reinstate the President.

He smiled boyishly and she knew he had a hand in it.

Someday she would know, but somethings she would never. For example, how pretty he thought she looked at the moment. Or that he jumped on the bed still. But, that is another story.

Tom was done with threats but he knew however life could not go with no threats.

But he had learned so much. Just as Wayne had grown to trust himself more, Tom had learned that he could not possibly forsee some things and that he must first consider what his actions might do. He also learned some insight into himself: He did not like being told what to do. It made his spikes go up (if he had invisible ones that could silently scream).

When Karen told him he could not do something or do something to dictate his thoughts or feelings he hated it. Maybe he was on a high horse?

He knew he had chosen this high position in the White House to be able to feel in control and on top of things. But he realized he never did quite escape something: himself. He had muttering moments, complainings, insecurities, and yes, feelings of love.

Now as this day was done he sat alone. Sleep would not bite in his neck like a crazy vampire. He could not sleep.

He felt sincere gratitude to Wayne. He had been the right one. But Tom had grown to respect his own self too. He knew his motives were for the country good.

And when Noah had said: "Tom I thought you were on my side (like am angry mutt)."

Tom felt the words come out triumphantly: "I am on the side of the United states."

Words come out and these ones were exactly right. Have you ever felt like the hammer head hit on the nail directly? That was how it was for Tom Lennox at that moment.

Tom also learned the sacrifices of Wayne went deeper than just trying to a good president, but rather severe devotion to his country. He could see David in his expression and at the moment he refused Doctor Welton to go to medical Tom felt a brother like devotion to Wayne.

But, he knew the Palmers hated him, so he would not try too hard too befriend them.

It was just a taken fact by him.

_"Oh man, why is Karen Hayes coming up to me?" _Tom thought as Karen came up to him.

She looked really joyful.

"Wayne is resting." She announced like she was telling Tom of something wonderful.

"Good, and Oh, Karen?" He added when his mind turned to his thoughts.

"Yes Tom?" She asked turning to him and looking at his eyes in the dim room.

"Thanks."

They both understood his statement and she smiled.

Tom followed her out of the dark waiting room to the front desk.

"I am so ready for bed." She said like a young giddy school girl who had stayed up too late dancing around the house and drinking soda pop.

The man at the desk checked them out. He looked sort of grumpy as he mumbled a good night. His polka dot tie was in severe need of loosening and his dog German Shepard dog was home wining and whimpering for him to come home.

"Yeah Karen, have a nice rest." Tom tried to supress a yawn and Karen smiled.

She punched his arm playfully.

"You don't have to act anymore Tom, you're off the job."

"Okay." Tom laughed yawning with a happy sleep deprived grin.

He almost felt that the day had never happened.

* * *

**Author's note:** I am re-watching season 6 and I adore it! Just prepare yourselves for the weird ship I am going to throw in your laps. Read and Review. Please. Sil vous plait.


End file.
